


Le Bain des Préfets

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours at Hogwarts, something wicked this way comes... in the form of a French half-veela Beauxbatons champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bain des Préfets

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't speak French, the title of this piece translates to "The Prefects' Bath." I would like to thank my magnanimous, benevolent beta for being a wonderful sounding board and therapist. Thanks for not telling me I suck. :* Also, fun fact: If you hover your cursor over the French phrases, the English translation will appear. I had a fun time playing around with this prompt ( _Cedric/Fleur, bathroom sex, first-time_ ), and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

The corridor along the fifth floor was cold as Fleur, arm in arm with Marie-Christine and Jacqueline, headed back towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Despite the nip in the air, her skin was flushed and warm; a side effect of the fine French wine the Beauxbatons students had snuck into the Halloween feast. Halloween was not a holiday they celebrated at home, and the floating pumpkins with menacing faces, the constant deluge of sweets, and the ghosts floating in and out as they pleased were all very new and strange to the French girls.

And now, rather intoxicated from both the wine and Fleur's selection as their Champion, they were all feeling rather giddy and giggly. This was _not_ the way well-educated French witches were expected to behave, but where was the harm in letting loose a bit, so to speak?

" _As-tu vu le regard de Céleste quand on a announcé que ton nom, Fleur_?" Marie-Christine giggled, leaning in close to whisper conspiratorially.

" _On s'en fiche? Elle est une vraie salope_ ," Jacqueline replied with a wicked grin. " _Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait pour a volé Jean-Luc, non_?"

Fleur scowled at the mention of her former flame and the bane of her existence. " _Oui, mais ça ne fait rien_ ," she answered flippantly. After all, fame and glory were soon to be _hers_. The British could parade about all they liked, with their performing ghosts and expanding waistlines. She, Fleur Delacour, would show them all that they were no match for a Beauxbatons witch.

As they passed by yet another statue, the distinct sound of splashing echoed around them. They froze and glanced up and down the hallway, looking for the source.

 _Splash!_

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est_?" Jacqueline whispered, rolling her gaze up at the ceiling.

The tall blonde _shhh_ ed her two friends as they heard another plop of water. The sound was emanating from somewhere nearby, but something was hiding it. Had they been more in control of their facilities, it would have been easy to find the source of the water noise. As it was, the girls were a giggling mess, making a big show of looking for the unseen noise.

" _Là_ ," Fleur whispered, pointing at a sliver of light shining out from behind a statue. The noise was coming from behind it; honestly, though, why was it wearing its gloves on the wrong hand?

Stealthily- or so they thought- the girls crept closer to the crack in the wall. In their haze, none had noticed that the crack was actually a hidden door leading to some sort of secret room.

Three pairs of eyes peeked through the little opening, widening in surprise at the sight in front of them. It was obviously a bathing room of some sort, with a high, domed ceiling and a beautiful stained glass window taking up the west wall. There was _une sirène_ , a mermaid, flashing her fins and flipping about the glass, but that wasn't what drew the girls' collective gaze.

No, that was the person _in_ the massive bathing pool. Fleur had only spoken a few words to him earlier at the feast, but she couldn't deny that she had been attracted to him. His hair, which had stuck up at odd angles during dinner, was wet and plastered to his head, and the three girls sighed a collective sigh at the sight of the well defined muscles of his back.

Cedric Diggory was even more captivating naked than he was fully clothed.

When he stood up in the shallow end of the pool, the sight of his dimpled arse sent Jacqueline into a fit of giggles. Cedric's head snapped to the side, glancing around for the source of the noise as Fleur and Marie-Christine tried to shush their friend.

" _Merlin, il est bon_ ," she sighed happily, reluctance clearly evident on her face as she let her two friends tug her away from the door.

" _Oui_ ," Marie-Christine added. Her dark eyes gleamed wickedly, and the look she shot Fleur was full of mischief. " _Peut-être, Fleur, tu devrais aller... je ne sais pas, encourages la coopération avec lui. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, non_?"

Fleur's blue eyes widened minutely. " _Marie-Christine, il prend un bain! Comment ce regard_?"

" _Exactement comme tu le penses serais_ ," her friend replied with a sweet smile. " _Mets ton charme Vélane et...fait des amies, donc_." With a muttered, " _On ya va_ ," Marie-Christine took Jacqueline by the arm and started to tug her down the hall. " _Bonne nuit, Fleur_."

" _Oui, bonne nuit_!" Jacqueline called, laughter evident in her voice as their other friend led her down the hall.

" _Bonne nuit_ ," Fleur echoed softly, lips curling upwards as the sounds of her friends' laughter slowly faded from hearing. Glancing down at the half-finished bottle of wine in her hand, she shrugged.

  
_Pourquoi pas?_   


Mustering up a bit of courage- courtesy of her Châteauneuf-du-Pape- she pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her.

Cedric was completely focused as he swam laps back and forth across the pool, and so he did not notice Fleur's presence. It was odd; perhaps, this was all Hogwarts had in lieu of _une piscine_? At Beauxbatons, they had such facilities for swimming and whatnot. There was no need to do such in the bathing areas.

But his concentration gave her time to admire the attributes that had previously been hidden. She let her blue gaze linger on his long, shapely legs, the way his back muscles flexed on each stroke. His wiry body was powerful, and it made her wonder in a vague sort of way just what _other_ things he could focus his concentration on.

She set the wine bottle down on the marble floor and slipped out of her blue silk robe. Little fingers made quick work of her skirt and blouse, dropping them to the ground with her outerwear. Coming to the fastenings of her bra, she paused.

  
_Sur ou pas?_   


Watching Cedric push through the water made up her mind, and she quickly slipped her bra and knickers off. After all, _he_ was naked. It was only fair, really, that she meet him on the same grounds.

With an excited little giggle, she slipped into the water, disturbing the water with a light 'splash' when she did. It had been a while since she'd acted quite so brazenly, but there was little to no chance of her coming back to England after this year. What was the harm in letting her hair down?

The disturbance caused Cedric to pause in his laps, and his eyes were wide when he noticed that he was no longer alone in the pool. "Fleur! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am sorry," she said with a charming smile, slipping down so that the water covered her breasts. "Ze door was open, I 'ope you do not mind."

Cedric stuttered out a muttered, "Of course not," a blush spreading out over his cheeks- quite adorably, in Fleur's opinion. "I just- I'll let you alone. I was just about done anyway."

Fleur pouted. " _Non_ , stay 'ere," she implored, lowering her gaze to the water so that she could glance at him through her long blonde lashes. "Eet ees late, and I do not want to be alone. Zere are so many theengs 'ere zat are strange to me."

"What...what's wrong?" he ventured tentatively, doing his best to keep his gaze averted from the watery silhouette of her body.

A chivalrous, concerned man. This was going to be easier than she had originally thought.

"Well," she started, slowly moving closer to him through the water. "Ze castle, eet ees very cold and drafty, and _les armure complète_ , zey move and some of zem talk. _Et les fantômes_ , zey are strange."

Cedric's brow furrowed. "We don't have any phantoms here."

She laughed, the tinkling sound echoing around the marble bathroom. "I am sorry, I mean ze ghosts."

"Oh. _Oh_." Cedric's blush returned. "I'm sorry, I don't speak French."

Fleur waved her hand. "Bah, zat ees alright. I speak enough Eenglish to get by."

"Oh good." Relief was visible on Cedric's face. "Did the ghosts scare you or something?"

 _Sot garçon_ , she thought. As if she could be scared by something as ridiculous as a British ghost. " _Non_ , eet ees just zat I am not used to zem being out and about with 'umans. We do not 'ave any ghosts at Beauxbatons, or zat 'orrid... _comment dit-on_... _l'espirt frappeur?_ "

Confusion was evident on his handsome face, and Fleur huffed slightly. "Like ze ghost, ze leetle man... 'e is not see-through?"

" _Oh_ , Peeves!" he said in understanding. "He's a poltergeist. But yeah, he is annoying, but he's not a real ghost."

"A poltergeist?" she echoed, sounding out the unfamiliar word. " _Oui_ , I do not like 'im."

Cedric laughed. "Well, you're in good company. Nobody likes him. He only listens to the Bloody Baron and even then-" he stopped abruptly when he felt Fleur's leg brush against his own. Looking up from the water, he started to find her right next to him.

"Fleur?" he asked as he took a step back, putting a respectable amount of space between them. "What're you... what're you doing?"

Lips twitching in a small, coy smile, Fleur followed him, moving step by step through the pool until Cedric's back hit the wall. There was nowhere left for him to maneuver; she had him within her reach. "You are very 'handsome, Cedric," she said, brushing her fingertips over his arm. "I am sure ze girls of 'Ogwarts all wish zat zey were yours."

His gaze dropped to where she'd touched him, watching the skin prickle in awareness even as a _different_ part of him took note. "Um, I don't think that's true, but thank you."

 _"Do you theenk zat I am pretty?"_

 _He looked up at her, surprise clearly written in his gaze. "You're bloody gorgeous," he answered honestly._

 _ _Bien sûr_. " _Merci_ ," she murmured appreciatively, demurely glancing down at the water. She waited a pause- one, two, three seconds- before she glanced back up at him, taking in his drying hair, his flushed cheeks. "Do you want to kiss me?"_

"What?" he said dumbly.

"Kiss. _Un bizou_ ," she repeated patiently, slipping through the water until she was _just_ in front of him; close, but not quite touching.

"Um...I... yes," Cedric answered honestly, red tinging his cheeks again.

Fleur's smile was radiant as she reached out, sliding one hand over his bare shoulder. "I promise, I do not bite," she said, leaning in to whisper, "unless you want me to," against his lips.

His breath was warm against her lips, but he made no move to close the distance between them. He wanted to kiss her, she could _feel_ it, and she was in no mind to prolong it. With a wicked smile, she pressed her lips against his.

She was happily surprised to find that he was quite a talented kisser, once he'd gotten over the surprise. His lips were soft but firm against hers, moving slowly as they slowly learned the contours and crevices of each others' mouths. Her lips twitched when she felt his tongue dart out, tentatively tracing the line of her lips in a silent request. She complied easily, lips parting under his gentle coaxing.

Cedric made a small sound against her lips, and his hands reached out to rest on her hips. They lit on the smooth skin gently, then pulled away- almost as if the touch of her bare skin had burnt him.

That just would not do. Reaching down, Fleur took his hands in hers and moved them back to her hips. She quite liked the feel of his hands on her skin, and she would be lying if she denied that she wanted more than just gentle kisses. An impish idea flitted through her mind and, keeping her light grip on one hand, she slipped it up over her stomach to cover her breast.

He drew back, inhaling sharply as he looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Fleur, I... are you sure?"

She gave him a soft, sure smile. " _Oui_ ," she whispered huskily, releasing his grip on his hand. His grip tightened instinctively, giving her soft breast a gentle squeeze and drawing a soft hum of appreciation from her.

" _Merlin_ , Fleur," he murmured throatily, gaze dropping to her chest as he watched, enraptured, as his hands caressed her proud breasts.

A rush of arousal pooled in her belly. It had been longer than she would have liked since she'd had a man's hands on her, and Fleur was very appreciative of the delicious sensations that Cedric's were drawing from her. Sighing softly, she tipped her head back and let the ends of her long blonde hair run through the water.

Obviously, her response emboldened Cedric as she felt his lips find her skin once more, trailing little, sucking kisses over her neck. " _Mmm, Cedric_ ," she murmured, gasping softly when he tweaked her nipple between his fingers. Not content to stand idly, she slipped her hand through the water to grasp his half-erect member in her small hand.

Cedric gasped, his hips jerking against her hand. "Fleur!"

" _Quoi?_ " she asked, stilling in her movements though she did not release him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I- no," he said softly.

Fleur gave him a small, triumphant smile as her fingers tightened around him, a rush of satisfaction surging through her at his strangled groan. Men. They were _so_ easy to predict.

As her fingers moved faster and faster over his straining member, Cedric's hands and lips slid over her body, caressing her breasts as he nipped and kissed at her collarbone.

"Mmm, Cedric?" she whispered, tugging gently on his earlobe.

"Fleur?" he murmured in response.

"Do you want me?" The words were rasped hotly in her ear as she squeezed, holding his pulsing erection in the palm of her hand.

His entire body stilled, eyes wide as he pulled back to look at her. "Do I want you?" he echoed, uncomprehending.

She giggled at the look on his face. " _Oui_ , do you want me? Do you want to 'ave sex with me?"

His eyes were huge, wide with surprise as his mind registered just what she was offering. "I-I-I-"

"Eet ees a simple question, Cedric," she said, blue eyes gleaming with mirth. "I know you want me." She could feel the evidence of that, firm in her hand. "I want you as well. 'Ow is zat a problem?"

"It's not," he hurriedly assured her, shaking his head. "It's just..." he trailed off as the familiar blush crept back into his cheeks. Swallowing hard, he finished, "I've never done that before."

"You 'ave never 'ad sex before?" she asked, quirking her head at him in surprise. She hadn't expected a man who looked _that_ good to be _une vierge_. She didn't think there was a boy above the age of fifteen at Beauxbatons who hadn't had sex. "Zat ees alright. Eet ees not difficult."

Cedric took a deep breath. Fleur could see the rabbiting pulse in his neck, the desire and need written plainly in his gaze. Even as he hesitated, she knew that whatever doubts he had about this, they were gone, replaced with the need to claim her.

"Tell me what to do?" he asked quietly.

Fleur's lips curled upwards in a triumphant smile. "I theenk it would be easier if I were to show you," she said.

Stroking his member, she lifted her legs to wrap loosely around his waist. Shifting her hips, she used her hand to guide the tip of his cock to her waiting entrance, and with a soft moan, she sunk down onto his erection.

" _God_ ," Cedric moaned plaintively, growling low in his throat as her wet, aching heat surrounded him. Her inner walls pulsed around him, robbing him of coherent thought, and his hips instinctively moved up, pushing deeper into her body.

 _"Mmm, _comme ça_ ," Fleur whispered, wrapping her legs tighter around his narrow waist as he started to move within her. _

Much to her delight, Cedric needed little more encouragement. Pumping his hips against her, he maneuvered them so that her back was pressed against the side of the pool. With Fleur pinned tightly against between his body and the marble wall, he sped the roll of his hips as his lips found hers again.

She whimpered against his lips as he pounded into her, rough and thrilling in his movements. She could feel the low pleasure building in toes, spreading throughout her legs, but she wasn't quite there _yet_.

Cedric was, though, and it was with a ragged groan that he came within her, pumping his hips once, twice more before his forehead dropped to her shoulder. She could feel his breath against her skin, and she let out a sound of disappointment when he slipped out of her needy body.

"You... you didn't," he said, raising his head to look her in the eye. When she shook her head, he winced slightly, blushing again. "I'm sorry, Fleur. I'm total bollocks at this."

"Zere are things you can do," she suggested, nuzzling at the spot where his jaw met his neck. "Other things."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what?"

With an impish smile, Fleur leaned in and brushed her lips over his before she reached up and braced her hands on the side of the pool. Hoisting herself out of the water, she perched on the edge and opened her legs to him.

Words weren't needed; this was instinctive. Reaching out, Cedric touched the tip of one long finger to her swollen little nub.

" _Mmm_ ," she hummed happily, spreading her legs to his touch. As he started to rub gentle, teasing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, she leaned back and braced herself on her hands, surrendering to his ministrations.

When he leaned in and touched his tongue to her slick folds, she gasped, hips bucking against his lips. Long fingers slid up to grip her hip, holding her in place as he gained in confidence, alternating quick flicks and long, dragging licks of his tongue over her entrance.

"Oh, _Cedric_ ," she moaned, letting the sensations overwhelm her. When he slid a finger into her, then another, she cried out in abandon as he twisted and slid them in and out of her, mouth continuing its assault on her senses.

All too soon, she felt the low, warm beginnings of her orgasm creeping in on her. _So close_ , hovering on the brink- until she felt his teeth close lightly over her pulsating nub.

His name fell from her lips as her climax crashed down, drowning her in waves upon waves of pleasure. She rolled her hips against his lips, needing to move as she let her orgasm overwhelm her. Cedric Diggory certainly knew how to pleasure a woman.

Fleur closed her eyes and lay back against the cool marble, reveling in the way it made a shudder spread over her fevered flesh. Mmm, why exactly had she waited so long between lovers? Sex was wonderful, something to be enjoyed often. She had _missed_ this. And the fact that she'd deflowered the champion of Hogwarts?

It only added fuel to her fire.

She heard the disturbance of water, felt Cedric's body shift over hers, and smiled when she felt his lips press against hers. Looping her arms around his neck, she leaned into the kiss with enthusiasm, thoroughly enjoying the way her lover threw himself into his soft caress.

"So, is this how you celebrate Halloween in France?" he murmured.

She chuckled softly. "We do not celebrate 'Alloween in France," she replied softly. "Zis is a very British theeng. But," her words took on an impish tone as she let her fingers sift through his hair, "eef thees is how you celebrate in Eengland, zen I theenk I like eet."


End file.
